


it all started with flowers

by sugarsweetsunshine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), M/M, Misunderstandings, almost blowjobs, i dont know how else to phrase it, shamelessly inspired by beastars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweetsunshine/pseuds/sugarsweetsunshine
Summary: Ryuji has heard plenty of rumors about the new transfer student, especially how he supposedly has slept with almost everyone in their grade. He's never actually talked to the guy though, so Ryuji doesn't believe in the gossip.But then he's forced to help him out on the roof and gets unexpected payment. Well, almost.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	it all started with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse i was watching beastars and this happened please enjoy

The new transfer student didn’t seem as bad as everyone made him out to be. He didn’t really talk much and as far as Ryuji saw from watching him in the halls, he didn’t do much either. He heard parts of his name through hushed gossip in the halls. Akira… Kurusu?

A pretty name for a pretty face. Ryuji had never gone for a guy before but he could admit when one was attractive (a new development in his high school life it seemed). Of course, him being a pretty boy didn’t help his reputation either. He heard the way some girls fawned over the ‘bad boy’ transfer student look. Hell, he even heard guys mention that they wouldn’t mind tapping that.

It took a few months for the whispered names of “criminal” and “delinquent” to change to “whore” and “dirty slut”. Ryuji had no idea when it happened but new rumors started going around about the transfer’s.... habits. How people would follow him to an empty room or anywhere with privacy, men and women alike, and they would come out looking ruffled but satisfied. Ryuji had no way of confirming it himself so he didn’t even know if it was true or not. 

It only made him more nervous being alone with him on the school rooftop. One of the third years sent him up there to see if the flowers they needed for a school project or whatever had bloomed. He didn’t expect to find the infamous “transfer slut” to be up there too, digging through the dirt. He also didn’t expect to get roped into helping him; a bit of work in exchange for flowers, it wasn’t a bad deal.

He seemed perfectly normal; just as quiet as he always was and occasionally asking Ryuji for help with a task. When it was all over and Kurusu was sitting on one of the old desks they kept up there, he smiled at him. “Thanks for your help. I like taking care of them by myself but sometimes it gets to be too much. You said you needed flowers, right?”

Ryuji didn’t trust his voice at the moment so he just nodded in response, which was apparently good enough for Kurusu. “I’ll help you grab some but I feel like I need to repay you.” He paused to think of any options. “Oh. I can treat you to some food. What do you like best?”

His first instinct was to shout “ramen” but it was jarring to have Shujin’s most infamous student offer to pay him in food over what was supposed to be a simple pick up job. He couldn’t even believe he was having a full on conversation with the guy after not speaking a single word to each other for months. Well, actually only Kurusu was speaking. Ryuji was just standing there like an idiot and letting the silence sink in.

“Uhhh… Well, I....” He scratched the back of his neck while he struggled to say anything. What was it about this guy that made Ryuji so flustered? Why couldn’t he say anything? It was just a question!

While Ryuji was stuck berating himself, he failed to notice the way the transfer student’s shoulders slumped a little. “Oh. I think I get what you want now. It’s okay.” He stood from the desk, which was what knocked Ryuji back to the present, and started walking further back on the rooftop, where there was more clutter and less space but more privacy. “Come on, it’s easier back here. No one will see.”

No one will see? The hell does that mean? Why would you want to hide your flowers where nobody could see them? Ryuji didn’t know much about gardening but he at least knew that flowers were supposed to grow out in the open. Right? Maybe he didn’t know gardening.

It was a bit darker over here with some junk and some weird looking machine that probably controlled the school’s AC system or something. No flowers that Ryuji could see though. 

Before Ryuji could ask, the transfer student was gently pushing him up against a wall. He’d taken off the black jacket the school uniform forced him to wear and damn he looked good in that turtleneck. Ryuji was half tempted to tell him that but Kurusu surprised him first by getting down on his knees in front of him.

“I thought that this was what you wanted from the beginning but I didn’t want to assume. You didn’t have to work on the garden with me though, you could’ve just asked.” He talked while trailing his fingers along the edges of Ryuji’s belt before slowly undoing it. Ryuji had no clue what the hell he was talking about but _what the fuck was he doing?_ “It’s okay, I’ll start us off. But I don't mind if you get a bit rough, I can take it.”

Ryuji was so stunned he couldn’t move and only watched while the transfer student pulled his zipper down and then laughed quietly.

“Huh. So you _do_ bleach your hair.” He could feel his fingers lightly trailing through his happy trail and it made him shiver uncontrollably. But still, _what the fuck?_ “I wonder how far down it goes.” His fingers were going down lower and lower into his pants. Those sharp gray eyes looked up at him one more time before he leaned in, mouth open and ready to- _**OH**_.

“Woah, wait, hang on! Time out!” Ryuji scrambled to cover up his junk with his hands, startling Kurusu enough that he pulled away like Ryuji’s skin burned him. God, his face felt like it was on fire. How dense could Ryuji fucking be?! 

Surprisingly, the transfer student only looked mildly annoyed at being stopped. “What? What is it? You’re not helping me set the mood, you know.”

Set the mood? _What?_ “What the- What do you mean?!”

Now Kurusu looked just as confused as Ryuji no doubt was just a second ago. But then the confusion morphed into slow realization. “Oh. Is this not what you...?”

This was the absolute most embarrassing moment of Ryuji Sakamoto’s life. Worse than the time he called his teacher “mom” in grade school. Or that time he tripped face first into a huge puddle of mud in front of a group of girls. Kurusu was just sitting there on his knees, like he was still wondering why Ryuji had stopped him. He had an almost innocent look to him and Ryuji would’ve laughed if he still wasn’t braced against the wall with his hands covering himself.

Shit. With a start, Ryuji frantically tried to zip himself up with shaky hands and even tried to redo his belt but he was way too nervous and frazzled with Kurusu still watching him. 

“U-Umm. I-I gotta- I mean I- I-” Ryuji stuttered, awkwardly stepping around Kurusu to head for the door. “You-you didn’t… I-I was just-” He stumbled over a bag of dirt and scrambled to catch himself on a desk before he embarrassed himself further (if that were even possible by now) by falling flat on his ass in front of the transfer student.

“Uhhh… I-I’ll see you around! Haveagooddaybye!” Ryuji pretty much shouted and bolted for the door as fast as his fucked up leg would allow. 

_Have a good day?!_ _**Have a good day?!**_ That’s what he decided to shout after Kurusu tried to suck him off on the roof?! How did that even happen?! They were just planting new flowers and moving plants around and all of a sudden the hot transfer was coming onto him!

Ryuji didn’t stop running until he was outside the school gates and hiding in the little vending machine spot just outside the school. Ughhhhh. Potential blowjob aside, that was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him. There was no way Kurusu would want to talk to him again after that disaster. The only thing he could do now was try and rush home before Kurusu decided to catch up to him. Maybe he could suffocate himself in his pillows or drown his sorrows in noodles.

When Ryuji straightened up, he leaned down to pick up his bag only to find that it wasn’t with him. That meant it was… still on the rooftop.

Fuck.


End file.
